


Cover Your Mouth! - An Egobang Fic

by mistafour



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistafour/pseuds/mistafour
Summary: When Dan catches his third cold this year, Arin refuses to allow Dan to get him sick this time.





	Cover Your Mouth! - An Egobang Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first egobang fic! Let me know if it's good and if you guys want more! ❤ This is based off of a couples prompt I saw on tumblr a while back.

"Can you PLEASE just cover your mouth like a civilized human being?" 

Dan was sick for the third time this year already and it was only April. 

"It's a lot more difficult to make sure every single cough that leaves my body is covered when they come out of nowhere for no reason," Dan fought back. He would breathe in just a little too sharply and he'd immediately go into a fit. Normally, this wouldn't be that big of an issue, but he was also freezing, so he was buried under a blanket. He couldn't get his arm up to his mouth fast enough in some cases, and Arin unfortunately paid the price.

"Just put the blanket up over your mouth! Problem solved!" Arin laughed after this statement. He was in the middle of playing a level from Yoshi's Island, but he paused it solely to argue with his boyfriend.

"I can't do that Arin, and you know that!" 

His nose was also stuffed, and putting his mouth below blanket level would mean slow suffocation. Nobody likes having their head (or mouth, in Dan's case) below a blanket for more than 30 seconds, and that's the truth.

Arin slapped his hands onto his thighs sporadically and looked at Dan with a furrowed brow. 

"What?" Dan asked, slightly annoyed. "I'm sick! What do you expect?" Dan's rhetorical question waa followed by a small, stifled giggle. If he laughed too much, he coughed. "I can't snap my fingers and make it go away."

Arin gave Dan a small, sympathetic smile and looked back to the television. "Imagine if you could do that," he asked the sick man, pressing the start button on the controller to unpause the game. "That'd be great. Then you could NOT infect me."

Dan pondered the question for one solid second until he realized what Arin had said. "Y'know, Arin, I hadn't thought of that. The only thing I want more than to be not sick anymore is to prevent you from being sick." He said this with a sarcastic tone while slapping one hand down onto his thigh. He gave a small laugh. "I'm gonna cough on all the remotes when you leave to go to the bathroom."

"No!!!" Arin yelled, causing him to lose concentration and fall from a thin platform. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO NOW!" He threw his hand toward the screen as if to show Dan what happened, even though he just watched Arin do it.

"Yeah, fuckface, I saw what happened," Danny began laughing and couldn't hold it back. He began coughing so much that he couldn't even open his eyes. He covered his mouth, though.

"See, now you're learning." Arin made this snide comment and turned back to the screen, where he couldn't see Dan moving closer to him. 

"I'll just cough directly on you then," Dan choked out and began coughing again. Arin jumped quickly away and off the couch so that Dan couldn't do what he just said he would. 

This caused Dan to laugh even more.

"What the fuck!! QUARANTINE THIS MAN!!!" Arin jokingly yelled to the nobody else that was in the room with them. They were currently in Dan's small apartment because he was too sick to go to the office today, and Arin didn't want him infecting his whole house.

Dan rolled over onto the couch, leaving no room for Arin. At this point, the controller was on the floor and Yoshi was standing on top of a hill. A shy guy was slowly making his way towards him. Nobody was paying attention to the screen.

"Arin," Dan spoke in the smallest voice he could muster, as to not wake up the sleeping cough he'd just gotten rid of. "Please get me a water bottle from the fridge, sweetheart," he whispered, getting another small laugh out of himself, followed by a heave of almost-laughter and then frowning. He thought of puppies in a box outside in the rain and a turtle tipped on it's back to keep the laughter stifled.

"Fine," Arin angrily grunted, leaving the room. "As long as you don't infect me!" His voice trailed away into the kitchen. Dan heard the fridge open and shut, and the younger man returned quickly with a cold water for his good pal. "Here," he held the bottle out to Dan, waiting for him to take it.

Dan slowly sat up, and took the water from Arin. He drank some, put it on the floor and immediately said, "Arin I'm FREEZING." 

"Okay..." Arin shrugged, sitting next to Dan. "What do you want me to do about it?" He laughed, genuinely curious as to what his narrow partner to his left had in mind.

Dan quickly raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Cuddle me," he said in a deep, suggestive voice. He almost snorted, but kept it inside. Arin, however, could not. He was immediately laughing.

"Okay," he said quickly.

Dan seemed taken aback at this response. "You would never."

"BET." Arin quickly spat at Dan. "You think I won't?" He smiled cunningly.

Arin dove at Dan on the couch, landing on top of him and earning another heave fron Dan followed by a couple small coughs. 

"See, you didn't believe me," Arin said with a smirk.

"Wipe that stupid, shit-eating grin off your face, dickwad." Danny quickly responded with a smirk of his own. 

Arin cuddled Dan harder than before. "AND IF I DON'T??" He was now yelling.

Dan squinted his eyes at Arin.

"You wouldn't." Arin's eyes widened.

"Oh, I would."

Before Arin even had time to react, Dan had firmly planted his lips onto his boyfriend's, simply kissing him. 

Even though Arin didn't want to at first, he leaned into the kiss at his own will. He felt confident that he had avoided the sickness long enough that if he went home and quickly took some nyquil, he'd be okay other than maybe a runny nose.

The kiss was short-lived, however, because they were interrupted by the screeching sounds of baby mario floating away in his bubble crying, along with the ear-piercing ticking noise of the countdown. 

"Jesus Christ," Arin said. "Forgot about that," he laughed. He reached down and picked up the SNES controller, paused the game and dropped the controller back onto the floor.

The two went back to kissing, just small pecks here and there, with one or the other giggling in-between each one. Arin's body made Dan feel warm, and after a few minutes, he grew sleepier and sleepier. 

The two fell asleep in that exact position, and the next day, Arin woke up with Danny's cold, but an even worse version of it.


End file.
